


A Mother's Job is Never Done

by Cap2theDark



Series: Weird Parts of the Family [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Present Day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark
Summary: First of a Series. Doesn't have to be read in order, but hey, why not? I'll mostly be going through Fareeha's life and eventual love story with Angela.This ficlet: Ever got hurt as a kid and didn't want to fess up to your parents?





	A Mother's Job is Never Done

Being a military brat had its perks. Feeraha got to travel far and wide, meet up with other kids, become pretty fluent in several languages, and learn how to fight. And those fights were usually just self defence lessons her mother would teach her on the few weeks she had off. But the egyptian girl was a handful at nearly all times. It took a village to raise the girl and even with the watchful eyes of Captain Amari’s friends, her little girl had managed to break her arm and hide it for over two week until her mother returned from her latest mission.

She smiled, boisterous and wide. She was happy to see her afterall. She waved with her good arm as the gates to the compound slowly swung open. It didn’t hurt if she didn’t move it “Mum! Mum!” She greeted as Ana jumped out of the back of the truck.

The mother, heart swelling to see her pride and joy, already fourteen years old and getting big too. Not too big for her to be hoisted and squeezed, only to have her cry out in pain “Fareeha?!” She set her down the few inches she had lifted her. Fat tears were rolling down her face “Habibti?” She looked over her daughter speechless, unable to see what was wrong.

The teen held her elbow, trying to squeeze the pain of her arm away. 

The slight tilt of her forearm bending in the wrong direction was the giveaway under close inspection. The gasp was not lost in the sniper’s throat. Her mother gathered her in her arms as carefully as she would a porcelain doll. She whispered sweetly to her in Arabic and carried her straight away to the medic center, even as her commanding officer called back for her.

After the pain swelled down, Fareeha had stopped crying but her mother hadn’t. In fact, the usually stiff as a surgeon sniper was shaking carrying out this new mission she had set in her head of getting her big and growing girl half way across the base. The teen squeezed her mother’s arm “Y-you can put me down, you know? My arm’s broken not my legs.”

Ana half laughed, having gotten so easily caught up in protection mode that she forgot everything else “Malak, what did you do?” She asked, setting her down and taking her hand to hold it inbetween both of hers and kissed her knuckles.

She looked away “I was just teaching some of the other kids that twisty arm thing you showed me. But one of the older boys twisted too hard and it -snapped- and it hurt and I just didn’t want to tell anyone Mum. I’m sorry.”

“Oh my little Fareeha.” She kissed her eyes “Come.” She tugged her forward “But if you ever do something like this again, I’ll break your arm myself.”

A shiver of fear ran through her “Yes Mum.”


End file.
